O Fim da Infância!
by Ane e Lyra B. Malfoy
Summary: Chega a ser irônico dois inimigos com tanta paz, sendo que lá fora muitos morrem banhados em sangue. Ele a aperta em seus braços desejando nunca terminar com essa paz.


**O fim da infância!**

**Eu velejaria pelos oceanos.**

**Andaria cem milhas.**

**Se pudesse dar um fim a isso.**

A brisa gelada batia em sua face, o vento fazia seus cabelos platinados balançarem, o lago estava mais sombrio que o normal, seus pensamentos estavam longe, numa certa garota de olhos avelã, queria dar um fim a toda aquela situação, queria poder toca – lo sem medo, queria dizer – lhe o que sentia, queria ela ao seu lado na frente de todos... Daria tudo por isso, daria seu dinheiro, sua fama, seu orgulho, daria sua vida por aquela maldita Grifinória que roubou seu ser...

**Oh, apenas para ver um sorriso.**

**Você vê isso em suas faces.**

**A tristeza em suas lágrimas.**

Foi para dentro do castelo, sabia ela estaria lá, cercada com seus fiéis amigos no Salão Principal. Sentou em sua mesa olhando diretamente na direção dela, ela também o encarava com uma feição abatida, fez um sinal para encontra – la do lado de fora, a odiava por fazer seu coração apertar coma aquele olhar entristecido...

A puxou para uma sala vazia assim que ela passou pelo corredor, ela o abraçou afundando a cabeça em seu peito acariciou seus cachos.

- Estou com medo Draco. Ela balbuciou com a voz melancólica. O loiro sentiu mil facas em seu peito.

- Você é uma falsa Grifinória então Hermione. Respondeu com sarcasmo tentando faze – la sorri, pois sentia que seu coração pararia daqui a pouco se não pudesse ouvir o riso cristalino dela.

Ela levantou os olhos e deu um leve sorriso. – Você é tão idiota Malfoy. E riu...

**O desespero e a raiva.**

**Loucura e medo.**

**Sem esperança, sem vida.**

**Apenas dor e medo.**

O riso dela era cheio de cinismo e desespero, ela se afastou dele e sentou em cima da mesa dos professores, ele já estava acostumado.

- Eu odeio tudo isso! A r4aiva era nítida em sua voz, era uma forma de extravasar.

- Eu sei disso. Riu de lado. – Saiba que é recíproco. Aquilo era uma completa loucura, aquela relação era de ódio na frente de todos e até na frente deles mesmos. Porém ele sabia, ela sabia que precisavam desesperadamente um do outro... Ela era sua droga, ele o vicio dela... Era o medo que os unia, o medo de não perder a chama daqueles olhos, a temperatura morna daquela pele, o calor de seus lábios...

Não tinham mais esperança, suas vidas não existiam mais um sem o outro, eram apenas reflexões de suas próprias dores e medo...

- Odeio precisar de você Loiro, odeio – te. Ela falou o puxando pela gravata, o fazendo a ficar a milímetros de seu rosto.

**Sem comida, sem amor.**

**Apenas a voracidade está aqui.**

**A fome e os famintos.**

**O sofrimento e a dor.**

A puxou pela cintura voraz, como se a muito morresse de fome e só ela o pudesse saciar. Não havia amor, carinho ou afeto ali.

O beijo marcava mais uma vez o contraste de ambos... _Fogo e gelo_... O Sonserino não queria solta – la, não queria respirar, ficaria feliz em morrer naqueles lábios carnudos. Era intenso, era possessivo... A voracidade do desejo estava no auge...

Draco tinha fome, era faminto por ela...

Hermione tinha dores, seu sofrimento o angustiava...

A Grifinória cessou o beijo, seus lábios estavam vermelhos, ela ofegava... Acariciou o rosto do garoto _quase_ com amor... Não poderia ser completamente, pois não podia haver amor, não podia viver com isso, seria demais catastrófico...

**As agonias da maior guerra de todas.**

**Quando virão de novo?**

**A disputa pelo poder.**

**Um tirano tenta novamente.**

A guerra está em todo lugar, uma guerra inútil, imoral... Apertou à fina cintura dela, sua inimiga, sua obsessão, sua sangue – ruim, somente _sua._

- Quando atacarão novamente? Hermione perguntou firme, olhando em seus olhos cinza.

Draco recorda – se que seu sangue é puro, que futuramente seria um Comensal, porém o que importa? Todos morrerão no final...

- Você sabe que eu não diria. Ele dá um sorriso irônico, na verdade o loiro não sabe de nada, o mundo poderia explodir que ele só se importaria com a Grifinória. Lord Voldemort era apenas mais um louco, um tirano enlouquecido... Digno de pena...

**O que, diabos, está havendo?**

**Quando isto irá acabar?**

**Sem esperança, sem vida.**

**Apenas dor e medo.**

Ela o olha profundamente, queria ler sua mente. Ele se pergunta por que continua a se encontra com ela? Isso nunca deveria ter começado... Droga! Queria saber que loucura realmente estava havendo ali?

- Quando irá acabar? Ela questiona novamente, Draco se irrita internamente por não ter respostas para tais questões...

- Não sei, não tenha esperança morena, não há mais vida para nós. Ele sabe que diz a verdade, porém ver a dor que se espalha nos olhos dela o fere, o Sonserino beija as mãos dela que estão mais frias que o normal, isso o assusta, o medo de perde – la é insuportável.

**Sem comida, sem amor.**

**Apenas a voracidade.**

Hermione parecia perdida em seus olhos cinza, aquela fome não saciada estava no olhar dela, a morena colou seus lábios no dele num beijo desesperado, voraz...

É assim que eles são e assim que tem que ser...

**Você vê a lua cheia flutuar.**

**Você assiste ao sol vermelho nascer.**

**Temos essas coisas como certas.**

Ela se afasta e se levanta Hermione caminha até a janela onde a vista de uma bela lua cheia sobre o lago se formar, Draco sente que vai enlouquecer se já não for louco... A Grifinória é um dilema até para ela mesma...

O loiro caminha até ela e a abraça por trás, um silêncio reconfortante entre eles se instala... São tão diferentes e mesmo assim iguais...

- Você vai ficar comigo? Malfoy pergunta em seu ouvido dando uma leve mordida no local.

- _Sempre_. Ela entrelaça seus dedos entre os do garoto sobre a barriga.

- Seria mais fácil se fossemos indiferentes um ao outro. Comentou inalando aquela fragrância única da pele dela.

- Não teria graça assim meu querido. Ela responde com um meio sorriso.

A única certeza que tem é que verão o nascer do sol juntos daqui ou de outro lugar não importa.

**Mas em algum lugar, alguém está morrendo.**

**Águas contaminadas.**

**Poluição e decadência.**

**Apenas esperando a doença atacar.**

Chaga a ser irônico dois inimigos com tanta paz, sendo que lá fora muitos morrem banhados em sangue. Ele a aperta em seus braços desejando nunca terminar com essa paz.

- Vamos sair daqui? Ele não espera resposta a puxa pela mão, já é de madrugada não tem ninguém pelos corredores, caminham escondidos pela penumbra, vão para as masmorras onde fica o quarto de Monitor – Chefe de Draco, o casal passa na frente da sala de Poções, águas contaminadas por ervas venenosas, armas silenciosas numa guerra desproporcional.

Chegaram ao quarto, toda noite ela dormia lá, suas coisas já eram espalhadas por todo canto... O local é bastante luxuoso, exatamente o que um Malfoy merece uma tremenda hipocrisia, é apenas uma mancha de poluição numa sociedade decadente...

O mundo está doente, Draco está doente, sua cura é seu veneno Hermione Granger...

**Iremos aprender algum dia?**

**Sem esperança, sem vida.**

**Apenas dor e medo.**

- Onde está minha camisola Draco? Ela me pergunta indiferente, ela aprendeu rápido a viver no mundo dele, mas quando será que ele vai aprender a viver no mundo dela?

O loiro pega a camisola verde escura em cima da poltrona, mas não a entrega. Ela deu à ela de presente no dia que ela passou a dormir com roupa tão Sonserina para alguém tão Grifinório.

Uma desesperança da vida que levam uma vida clandestina perfeita, Draco sabe todos os segredos dela sem nunca ela ter os revelados, Hermione conhece todos os medos dele sem ele jamais ter demonstrado...

- Sabe querido, dói mentir para Harry, Ron e todos os outros, no entanto iria doer mais ficar sem você, te odeio por isso também. Ela sorri junto dele, tira suas roupas e fica apenas de calcinha e sutiã vermelhos.

**Sem comida e sem amor.**

**Apenas voracidade.**

Aproximou – se sedento, aquele corpo maravilhoso que só ele tocou, sua perdição, sua mulher jamais cansaria de observa – la. Largou à camisola no chão, hoje ela não será usada.

- Me faça esquecer o mundo. Ela o ordenar, ele responde a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo num beijo avassalador, o desejo, a luxuria queima em seus sangues.

Eles não querem sentir amor um pelo outro. É um sentimento puro demais. E eles não são puros, são traidores de suas próprias convicções.

Um dia talvez quando tudo estiver acabado tragicamente ou não, ele poderá revelar a única verdade que não aceita, o único medo que jamais vencerá que _Draco Malfoy ama Hermione Granger_ mesmo sem conhecer o amor...

**O fim da infância!**

- Me faça sua. Ela sussurra em seu ouvido, ela não é mais uma menina é a mulher da vida dele, uma doença incurável... Pois amanhã poderão morrer e a única lembrança que terá e as sua infância com a garota de olhos avelã que o tornou um homem e ele a tornou uma mulher...

- Seu desejo é uma ordem iminha esposa... _Suas últimas palavras antes de faze – la sua inovamente_...


End file.
